


The Purpose to Live

by fivefootoh



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Felix is too cool to be part of the party, Flayn's pov, Gen, and Seteth is so done, but not really about her, fluff and friendship, ish, mild spoilers for post game, romantic shenanigans implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivefootoh/pseuds/fivefootoh
Summary: Flayn is happy to see that Felix took her advice.





	The Purpose to Live

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the ideas that could to come to my head when I finished the GD route, this was not one I was expecting. But between Felix and Flayn's support, and then getting the end card with him and Lysithea, this came about (as odd as the pairing is to me, haha). I also refuse to believe that Lysithea can't run a bakery AND find a cure for herself with Hanneman, like they had decided to do. Felix can help with at least one of those things, and also fuel her up with sugar for the other. :)

Flayn hummed in thought as she studied the scene before her. The pieces were in play, the stage set. She just had to be careful about her choices. What could very well be a smart decision, could come as a detriment in hindsight. She needed to be like the Professor, and plan...  
  
"Are you going to decorate the tarts, or will I have to do all the work?" Felix grumbled, sliding a good amount of sliced strawberries into a bowl with his knife.  
  
"I do not think you understand the predicament I find myself in." She protested. "Do I arrange them all in the same way, or do I make each its own unique creation?" She pulled the bowl closer to her, considering it for a moment. "Maybe a customer is not fond of strawberries, and their choice on whether or not to buy hinges on that very fruit!"  
  
Felix did not seem to share her concern. "Then they can buy something else. I don't care what you do, so long as everything gets used up."  
  
"Very well." She sighed, giving herself a few more moments of indecision before she took the plunge and started. While Felix cleaned up their mess, she layered the strawberry slices into little fans, adorned them with berries of all colors, and then garnished the tarts with tiny leaves of mint.  
  
They were quite the sight, if she had to say so, herself. Surely, once the bakery was open in the morning, that they would sell quickly enough.  
  
She turned to Felix as he came over to take a look. While he didn't say as much, his lack of a forced frown was confirmation enough that she had done her job without incident.  
  
She could arrange fruit just as well as he could cut them, thank you very much.  
  
But he wasn't done, apparently. Flayn watched as he produced peach slices, and carefully added them to a few of the tarts. She pretended not to notice him setting them aside, but she just so happened to be picking a tea that would pair with the treats perfectly.  
  
"Those two would forget to eat if no one's shoving food right into their faces." Was all he said to explain himself, when he noticed the teacups she had set out.  
  
"They could do with a break." She agreed, smiling encouragingly.  
  
He paused and returned the gesture with the slightest of his own smiles, then nodded towards the door. "You take it to them. I need to get some bread started for tomorrow, and I don't trust you alone in here."  
  
Flayn stuck her tongue out at the comment (it was all in good nature, she well knew), and took the tray of tea and tarts out of the kitchen, to the front room.  
  
Lysithea and Hanneman were hard at work, as usual. Felix had told her that after the bakery would close for the day, Hanneman would usually show up to continue their studies. Even now Lysithea was puzzling over some equations on a chalkboard, while Hanneman referred to a text, scratching out notes on paper.  
  
In spite of them being earnest in their work, Flayn could tell they were fatigued. It was fortunate that she was here to help remedy the situation.  
  
"Break time!" Flayn announced cheerily, setting the tray on an empty table. Lysithea and Hanneman turned their heads, lured in by the words. Meanwhile, Seteth was jerked out of his dozing in the corner, and grumbled incomprehensibly about the time as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
Felix wouldn't come out, even though there was enough tea for everyone. He made the excuse again about bread and something about a mess with the flour, then promptly shut the door. Lysithea rolled her eyes and dropped her chin into her hand with a sigh. Her sullen mood lasted only for a few moments, until her eyes lit up at the sight of the pastries.  
  
"That little-" Lysithea scoffed as she turned a tart in her hands, but the frown wasn't a real one. "He told me we weren't able to get peaches for a while yet. I've been asking for weeks. He knows they're my favorite."  
  
"Well, he only had one, from what I could see." Flayn supplemented helpfully. "These will be the only pastries that will have them."  
  
"Is that so?" Lysithea said, raising a brow as she considered the tart. She kept glancing at the door as she ate it, clearly relishing its taste, but never quite satisfied when Felix didn't appear.  
  
Even now, he had the hardest time showing affection, Flayn noted. Maybe it was from his time roaming alone before coming here, or because his pride demanded it.  
  
Or, perhaps, there were just too many people here to allow him to feel comfortable. Lysithea had mentioned that he spent most of the time in the back room of the bakery when it was open. Even during their school days, he would usually be found in a corner of the training grounds.  
  
Suddenly, as though she had enough, Lysithea stood, brushing crumbs from her dress before striding towards the kitchen with purpose. "I, uh... need to check to see if he's hiding any more." She explained, giving the three of them a hurried glance before she quickly shut the door.  
  
The room fell to a painful silence when a muffled crash sounded from the kitchen. Hanneman sipped his tea noisily while Seteth coughed several times, clearly uncomfortable. Flayn made no move of her own, aside from taking advantage of her brother's lack of taste, and claiming his tart for herself.  
  
Unfortunately, it was Hanneman who broke the silence first, "So, Seteth, I was wondering, since you happened to stop over tonight while we were working..."  
  
Seteth groaned tiredly and put his head in his hands. "Oh, for the Goddess' sake-"  
  
"Right! Break time is over!" Lysithea strode out from the kitchen, mercifully breaking the tension before much could come from it. Flayn could see there was a fire in her eyes and a grin on her lips as she snatched up the chalk again. "I think I'm on the verge of something here."  
  
Maybe it was just a trick of the light, but Flayn could have sworn she caught a smudge of flour on Lysithea's pale cheek, before the she rubbed it from her face. And perhaps her white hair seemed a little dusty, too...  
  
Flayn smiled to herself from behind her teacup. It pleased her to find that her dear friend had found a new purpose, after all. She had been worried for him for a while, there. They all had. But something had happened when he and Lysithea had crossed paths again, taking him from his violent path for good. Flayn didn't know what it was, and he certainly never talked about it with anyone.  
  
She watched Lysithea work with renewed, sugar-filled vigor, her enthusiasm luring Hanneman in as they continued on into the night. Once more, Flayn pretended not to notice as the door to the kitchen opened just a crack, and Felix's silhouette was just visible, watching the scene with a fond, hopeful smile.  
  
She hummed happily as she scooted her chair over to Seteth's, and leaned up against him. She wanted to bask in this feeling for a little while longer, before they headed back to the monastery. It was... happy, in spite of everything that had been endured, and was currently being endured.  
  
Certainly, Felix would now agree that chopping up fruit was a much better endeavor in life than being alone.  
  
Sweeter, too.


End file.
